All I Want For Christmas Is You
by AshleeTheDragon
Summary: Vincent realizes Tifa is the best Christmas present anyone could have. VinxTifa, Oneshot, Fluffy GRated.


My first fic that's something other than my usual stories. I love Vincent x Tifa, hope you enjoy

-------------

It was Christmas time again. It happened once a year, but to some it seemed to happen way too often.

Tifa Lockhart sighed, trying not to think about the personal hell awaiting outside the door she was staring desperately at. Why, oh why did these kinds of things happen to her at the worst times?

Today was the day before Christmas Day, and of course, as a nice bar manager, she had let the other waitress go home for the holidays. But she also didn't expect people to be coming into the bar so close to the holiday.

This was one of few times she was wrong about anything.

It was very crowded. Most likely it was just the people with the sour feelings for the holiday. And unfortunately, she couldn't close the bar down, since she saw an oppourtunity to catch up in the lack of finances she had.

So, getting her mind off of wandering thoughts, she pushed the door open and forced herself to get back to work.

The place was very crowded. It was mostly quiet, the majority of people just staring silently at the table and muttering things under their breath. Tifa wouldn't of been surprised if they were saying "Bah, humbug."

Seeing a person that she hadn't waited on yet, she hurried quickly over to her, putting on a fake cheery smile. "How are you this eve-"

"About time!" The woman snapped angrily and quite loudly at her, casting her a glare. Other people glanced over from the loud ruckus. "We've been waiting here for at least 5 minutes!"

"I...I'm sorry. How may I help you?" Tifa really wanted to smack that pompous, rich look off her face, but of course she'd do no such thing. The other people around her shook their heads and returned to their mullings.

"Give me a Smooth Pineapple Daiquiris. And make sure you don't dwadle."

"Y-yes mam..." Groaning inwardly, she ran off quickly to Steve, the cook for the night. Well, not only the cook but the person who prepared elaborate drinks such as this one.

"Hey Steve, I need you to start a Smooth Pineapple Daiquiris, okay?"

"Right on it, Tif." She smiled as his devotion to gentlemen courtesy, insisting he stay around until the bar closed. 'After all, you can't be the waitress and the cook, can you?' he had insisted, heading off into the kitchen.

Instead of getting time off, she told him an increase in his paycheck would come for the extra time worked.

Groaning as another couple walked in, she glanced at the clock. Damn, it was only seven. Another hour and a half until they closed up...

She was about to run and go order a drink, but then she noticed someone sitting at the bar who had been there but had no drink in his possession. But, by his spiky jet black hair and red cape on, she knew who he was and was a bit shocked as she came over to him.

"Oh, hi Vincent. What will you have?" She asked, still confused as to why he was there of all places.

"...Hm, I'm not exactly sure."

Not having time to sit around and wait, she decided the old waitress suggestion option. "Could I recommend a Peppermint Hot Chocolate? It's a classic favorite around this time of year."

He thought for only a moment, then nodded. "That sounds good, actually. It does have alcohol in it, yes?"

She let herself smile. "I wouldn't be serving it if it didn't." After he confirmed his order, she ran off, heading over to take more orders.

Vincent watched as Tifa seemed to be in so many places at once. Taking orders, dropping off food or drinks, preparing drinks and telling the cook what he needed to serve...what a hassle.

He did find himself glowering angrily at some of the rude snobs who couldn't wait a few extra minutes for their requests. Eyeing the man who was currently yelling at her for being so late, he found himself thinking, 'Can't they see she has her hands full?'

But he calmed down whenever she did serve people who felt sympathy for her. When she was waiting to another young couple, he picked up what they said to her: "Man, how do you put up with it? By now I would of thrown them all out."

Tifa would just smile at these comments and say, "It's the holidays, so spread the cheer to the Scrooges who need it."

Unfortunately sometimes her words her heard by the so called "Scrooges", which earned her glares. But she just went on with her business.

That was Tifa for anyone, a person who tried to be nice to a world that would turn its back on her. It was in her nature to be sweet, understanding, and patient. Something totally opposite of what Vincent was.

Maybe that's why Vincent liked her so much. Because she cared when no one else did. During their time with AVALANCHE, she was the only one who'd regard him with respect, while the others just made fun of him, or just completely treated him as if he weren't there.

He couldn't help it if he was so cold. After all, it was hard to trust people when you went through something as tramatizing as Vincent did. It made sense to a person. The one time he truely loved someone, he was shunned and heartbroken. The one time he truely tried to protect someone he cared about, he ended up on a laboratory table with someone amputating his arm and replacing it with cold, artifical metal. And of course, that was only the beginning of his torture.

His nightmares were hellish. He would find himself back in his memories again, wide awake and screaming as the sick and twisted man known as Hojo sawed through his arm, the pain convincing Vincent that this had to be reality.

But he'd always wake up and find his metal claw there, not his real arm being cut from his body. Though he found relief, strange enough, because he hated the memory of that night more than he hated the actual fake arm itself.

He was pulled back from his thoughts when a pinkish frothy looking drink set itself infront of him, a peppermint leaf decorating it's surface.

"Hope you enjoy!" Tifa said happily.

"Thanks. Tifa, I'd like to talk to you..." he looked around the room. "Later, of course. But, do you need any help or anything?"

Although he could tell she was very tired, a frown decorated her lips. "No no, I'm fine. It's almost closing time anyway. Just enjoy your drink, I'll be sure to talk to you when I'm done with everything."

He nodded, watching her gather her energy again to go back to work. He looked up to her, very much. Even though she was obviously exhausted, she kept her head high and her smile on. And of course, he admired the way she wouldn't allow him to help her out.

She could picture her lecture in his mind, if she had the time to lecture him. 'You're a guest, and I simply will not allow you to do my work.'

Then he'd say something like, 'But...I could just help with-'

No matter what he would say after that, she still would of said no. Just becuase she didn't believe in making others do her work.

Taking a sip of his drink, he relished in the sweet but minty taste of it. That, and the slight kick of the alcohol made it a very delicious drink.

He'd have to thank Tifa for the recomendation later.

-------------

Tifa let out a sigh, smiling gratefully as the last people left. Following behind them and wishing them a Merry Christmas, she locked the door and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Are you alright, Tifa?" She heard Vincent's voice across the room, and though he usually said things unemotionally, he let a bit of worry slip in this time.

"Yeah, just tired. I had a long day.." She smield as Steve bidded her a goodbye before heading out the back door to leave.

"So," she stated casually, walking over and plopping down on a bar stool next to him. "What brings you here?"

"Traveling. I was passing through and thought about stopping by to say hello." Vincent shifted in his seat, taking another drink. "This is really good you know."

Tifa smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, people like it around the holidays."

He nodded, staring at her. "So, how are things with you and Cloud?"

Tifa huffed, a hurt smile crossed her face. "Oh, him? He left...a while back."

"Left? Why?"

Tifa laughed, and to Vincent it was a hollow sound. "Aeris. Why else would he do something like that?" Tifa frowned bitterly. "Even though it's been so long, he still hasn't forgotten about her. He loved her, after all. I was just the friend he could...fall back on." She glared at her hands, and continued, quietly. "He was probably determined to find a way to bring her back, so he packed up and left during the middle of the night. No note or goodbye...not anything."

Vincent felt sympathy for her, knowing all too well how a broken heart felt. "I'm sorry..."

Tifa frowned, not seeming to hear him. She folded her arms and laid her head down in it, staring straight ahead.

Silence enveloped them for a while. Vincent was trying to come up with something to make her feel better.

"...Sometimes, I wonder if it would of been better..."

Vincent frowned, not understanding what she meant.

Tifa looked at him, a mixture of anger and sadness shown in her eyes. "Maybe it would of been better if I had died instead of her, then Cloud would have been happy, and I wouldn't be here miserable."

Vincent was honestly shocked. "How...could you think something like that?" He put an arm on her shoulder

Tifa buried her face in her arms, hiding her full face this time. "Just...go away."

He pulled his hand back, hurt that she would shrug off his concern so easily. "But..."

Tifa sighed. "Just go...you said you wanted to say hi, and you did. Now, just...leave me alone..."

At that moment, he didn't ever want to leave her alone. But then he wasn't used to comforting others, so what else could he do? "...Alright..." He got up, leaving his unfinished drink at the table. Knowing it was probably a bad thing to say, he said it anyways. "Merry Christmas.."

A loud sob was heard from her. "Merry Christmas indeed," she said from her slouched position.

Part of him wanted to go back for her, as he opened the door to the chilly night. But, his own doubts and self-questioning gave him plenty of encouragement to leave her crying where she sat at the bar.

------

Vincent sighed, trudging through the snow that was falling. He felt like an ass, but he was always a cold, uncaring ass, so why was this any different than the other people he shunned out of his life?

But still, this felt different, deep inside. Only his heart knew he was making a mistake. But his mind was the only one thinking at the moment.

He sighed, focusing his thoughts on what to do now. Realizing it could blizzard easily, he considered staying in an inn for a few days, or just heading on to the next town. He might be able to make it...

but would he be willing to take the chance of freezing to death?

'Why should I be afraid of death anyway...in fact, I should welcome it. At least it'd make all these memories, this pain and suffering go away...'

He walked on into a park, bustling with people out for a nightly winter stroll. A few were enjoying a nice holiday horse and buggy ride, all bundled up and sitting together. He frowned bitterly at them, jealous at their happiness.

As he kept walking, he noticed a strange melody being played. He was walking in the direction of the source, because the music kept getting louder. After a few seconds, he realized it was guitar chords.

Then as a group of people passed him and got out of his vision, he saw her. A girl, about in her twenties he would of guessed, smiling softly as she played her guitar that sat in her lap. At her feet was the guitar case, open and showing the money she was collecting. A packpack stuffed with things unknown sat by her side.

She had very bleached blond hair, wavy as it cascaded down to her mid back. She had on a pair of sweat pants and a large sweater, though Vincent wouldn't believe she was entirely toasty in the simple outfit. He noticed all she had on her feet was a pair of socks and some sandles.

But even though she must of been cold, she still smiled, her chords sending christmas songs into the chilly air. A small crowd was around her, smiling and being lulled by her music. Every now and then, the people passing by would come up and toss some coins into the case. At the sound of the coins clanking into the guitar's casket, she'd open her sky blue eyes and smile at the generous people, never breaking her song.

After Silver Bells, the song she was currently playing, ended, the small group clapped, most of them dropping coins in. Then they left, smiling brightly at their kindled christmas cheer.

Vincent didn't know why, but he went over to her, sitting next to her. He frowned, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a large handful of coins. "Play another song?" he asked timidly, tossing them into the pile she already had.

Watching as is coins joined the rest, she smiled brightly at him. "No one has given me that much money before," she said finally, her voice like a sweet caress on the wind. "I think that much money shouldn't just get an instrumental.."

He frowned a bit, wondering what she meant. But he didn't think about it much as she started strumming chords, not in song, but as if she were trying to make up her mind about the arrangement. Finally, she settled into a tune. After a few seconds of making sure the song was right, she smiled and started to sing.

"A poor orphan girl named Maria, was walking to market one day.  
She stopped for a rest by the roadside, where a bird with a broken wing lay...

A few moments passed till she saw it, for its feathers were covered with sand.  
But soon clean and wrapped it was traveling, in the warmth of Maria's small hand."

A few people stopped and listened to her, silent and reveling in her sweet voice. Vincent closed his eyes, relishing in the song that she sung. For some reason, he felt like he could..relate, for some reason.

"She happily gave her last peso, on a cage made of rushes and twine...  
She fed it loose corn from the market, and watched it grow stronger with time.

Now the gift giving service was coming, and the church shone with tinsel and light.  
And all of the townfolks brought presents, to lay by the manger that night

There were diamonds and incense and perfumes, in packages fit for a king.  
But for one ragged bird in a small cage, Maria had nothing to bring.

She waited 'til just before midnight, so no one would see her go in...  
And crying she knelt by the manger, for her gift was unworthy of Him."

Soon, a fairly large amount of people were around her, smiling happily and watching as the girl worked her magic.

"Then a voice spoke to her through the darkness..."Maria, what brings you to me?  
If the bird in the cage is your offering, open the door and let me see."

Though she trembled, she did as He asked her...and out of the cage the bird flew...  
Soaring up into the rafters, on a wing that had healed good as new.

Just then the midnight bells rang out, and the little bird started to sing.  
A song that no words could recapture, whose beauty was fit for a king...

Now Maria felt blessed just to listen, to that cascade of notes sweet and long.  
As her offerings was lifted to heaven, by the very first nightingale's song..."

As she stretched out the last sentence, her audience cheered and gave her money. Vincent still had his eyes closed, the wonderful feeling of the song still washing over him.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes and smiled. "You're a beautiful singer."

She laughed lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks. I do what I can.."

"With your talent, I'm surprised you have to work out on the streets.."

She looked over, faking a hurt look. "Are you trying to say I'm poor or something?"

He was caught off guard a bit. "Well, I though that...I guess, what I meant was-"

She laughed, patting his shoulder. "Easy friend, I was only teasing you." She smiled, looking down at the ground. "Of course, I don't have money...but I'm not collecting because I don't have a home."

"Then, why are you out here?"

She smiled, looking over at him. "The truth is, I live in Mideel...I've been traveling."

"How can you afford to travel?"

"The only thing I've had to pay for was for a boat ride when I needed to cross the water." She shrugged. "Other than that, I walked."

Vincent was silent for a few minutes. "You're joking, right?"

She laughed. "Surprisingly, no. I've actually been traveling since September..." She shifted in her spot. "So, why are you out here all alone?"

"I was actually planning to leave town tonight."

"Tonight?" She frowned. "It might storm real bad."

"Yes...but I have no reason to stay. I just left from a friends...and I beleive she doesn't want me around anymore."

"Oh?" The girl leaned foreward. "Why would you think that?"

"Well...she was upset, and when I tried to comfort her, she told me to leave."

"Ah, I see." The girl laughed again. "Beleive me, she doesnt hate you. It's just her way of saying she needs some space for a while. Beleive me, it's a female thing."

Vincent felt relief flood through him. "Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled. "You must really care about her alot, to be so upset about her."

"Yes...she's...well, my only friend, but I guess I would still consider her as my best friend."

"Hm? How can she be your best friend when she is your only friend?"

Vincent wondered why he would tell a stranger about his relationship with his friends, but then again...this girl was too nice to be a complete stranger. "A while ago I joined up with a group of people. She was part of the group." He stared up at the sky as he spoke softly, "Everyone else thought of me as an outcast, but she always was there to talk to me. She...made me feel like I wasnt alone in the world, that I had someone I could trust."

"She makes you feel very special, then."

"More than special. I feel like I can totally forget all my problems just be being near her..."

The girl smiled, leaning back. "No wonder you consider her your best friend..."

"Why is that?"

She turned, smiling at him. "You love her, don't you?"

Vincent froze. Love? He couldn't love Tifa, could he? No, she was just a good friend, that's all...

But then, how could he explain the way his heart felt so at peace when she smiled at him? The way he got nervous when she stood near him? The way her laughs could make all his troubles go away?

"I...can't love her. It just can't be..."

"Tell me something..." she stared up at the sky. "Do you think she's attractive?"

"She's beautiful. More than that...theres no words to describe her..."

"Hm...do you like spending time with her?"

"Of course I do...it's not like I have much going on in my life anyways..."

"Would you die for her?"

Vincent didn't even hesitate. "I would."

"Then, you're head over heels for her."

Feeling nervous about this conversation, he decided to change the subject. "So, why are you traveling such a long way from home?"

She smiled, tilting her head. "Well, you see...my boyfriend, he left because at his job they relocated him to Wutai. He didn't want me to leave my hometown, so he said that he'd find out a way to move back." She tilted her head. "He called me and said that he wouldn't be able to visit me for Christmas. I could tell he was really upset and so I decided to come traveling." Another embarrassed laugh escaped her. "I didn't realize how expensive boat rides were, so I pretty much blew all the money I had just for that."

Then she smiled and gestures to her guitar. "I had brought it along because I bought it as his Christmas present. I was teaching him how to play, and I wanted to get him a nice one he could practice on. But I've been using it to collect money so I can still pay for hitchiking, if I get lucky...that, and basic stuff like food and shelter."

Vincent stared at her in awe. "You're going all that way just to visit him for Christmas?"

She smiled. "He's the man I plan to marry and have kids with. I love him deeply, and would be glad to walk twice the distance I am now to see him...even if it is for only a night."

"He's very lucky to have someone like you..."

"You're lucky too...to have someone like the girl you jsut told me about." She stared at him, frowning. "Don't run away from her. If you do, you'll regret it."

Vincent wasn't sure why, but he believed her. "I won't...not now, not ever."

He got up, preparing to head back. The girl smiled, closing her eyes and strumming on her guitar again. But then something dropped into her guitar case, but it wasn't the sound of clanking coins. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a wad of paper money sitting on her cheap coins. She stared at it in disbelief, watching as the man in the red cape dissapeared into the night.

She smiled happily, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. 'God bless you, my love struck friend.' Singing loudly and cheerfully, she started pocketing the money and putting away her guitar, finding her peddling business over.

---------

Vincent, relieved to find the lights still on, knocked loudly on the door. A few moments passed, but then Tifa opened the door, peering out at him shyly.

"Come in," she said, softly, opening the door to allow him to enter. Afterwards, she locked the door again, not wanting any more winter chills to come into the warm room.

"So, you're back," she said, walking behind the counter and grabbing a dirty plate, resuming her cleaning of the dishes. "I thought you'd of left by now.."

"Are you still cleaning?" Vincent frowned, going over to her. "You're going to overwork yourself..."

"I'm fine, really. Besides, I've got all day off tommorrow, so I can r-" suddenly, she found herself being hoisted over her shoulder. She gave a surprised yell, then stared at Vincent bewilderedly as he carried her bridal style over to the nearest table. "What are you doing?!"

Settign her down gently at the table, he grabbed the unclean plate and the rag from her. "You are going to sit here, while I finish up the cleaning."

"Vincent, please-"

"Don't argue." He went back over to the sink, and Tifa found it impossible to stay mad at him. After all, she could tell he was really worried about her..

She smiled, leaning back in the chair and just watching as he silently worked at scrubbing the plates. "Vincent..?"

"Hm?" He continued at the plates, but letting her know he was listening.

"I'm...sorry, for earlier..."

"It's alright Tifa, I know your upset."

She frowned down at the floor. "That's still not an excuse. I got fustrated and let it out on you and I didn't mean to..."

"Tifa..." Vincent suddenly stopped, looking up at the ceiling. "I want to stay here, with you."

Tifa stared, surprised at what he said. "You mean, live here? With me?"

He nodded, turning to look at her. "I can tell your life has been hard since Cloud left, and I..." he looked away from her, not very good at expressing his emotions. "I don't ever want to leave you like he did."

Tifa was shocked at what he said, but he continued.

"I don't ever want you to feel alone, like there's no one that could ever love you." He shyly looked back towards her, a hint of a blush showing on his cheeks. "Because, I do. And I want you to be happy.."

Tifa gasped, tears flooding her eyes. Did he, just say what she thought he did?...

He turned back to the dishes, speaking softer. "But...I don't know if you even want me here...but if you're willing to let me try, I would like to help you.."

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him, and a warm body press into him. He let out a gasp as she hugged him tightly.

"Will you stay with me? Really?" she whispered at him. He turned around, looking down at her softly.

"I couldn't go even if I tried." And then he gave her the best Christma's gift he could think of- their first kiss.

Fin

R/R


End file.
